


Under the Stars

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [31]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Reminiscing, St James's Park (Good Omens), Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: The weather tonight is exceptionally fine, and London is experiencing a mysterious blackout. Aziraphale and Crowley go stargazing.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 28. Prompt: Starlight.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This work references one of the earlier scene I wrote for this series, set in Eden. You definitely don't have to be familiar with that earlier work in order to read this one — but if you would like to, here's the link: [Sparkling Sky-Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845834).

The weather tonight is exceptionally fine, and London is experiencing a mysterious blackout. Between the unusual lack of light pollution and the cloudless sky, the stars have seldom shown so brightly above the city.

It is after midnight. Officially, St. James’s Park is closed. Even the ducks are nowhere to be seen. The two beings lying on their backs in the grass, however, are not bothered with such details.

“You know,” Aziraphale murmurs, rolling to face Crowley, “the first time we watched the stars, I didn’t know some were yours.”

“I remember.” Crowley stretches. “You said you liked them.”

“I did. I still do. More than ever.”

Crowley makes a vague sound in his throat.

“Not as much as I like their artist, though.”

Crowley makes an emphatic, equally unintelligible sound in his throat.

Aziraphale hums.

“Funny thing,” Crowley says eventually.

“Hm?”

“When I made them, I didn’t know what they’d look like from Earth. Didn’t even think about it, really.”

“Oh?”

“They’re beautiful up close. I’ll show you, sometime.”

“I’d like that.”

“Almost better down here, though.”

“Mm.”

“ _Definitely_ more sparkly.”

Aziraphale laughs, softly, and rolls to face the sky again.

They lie there, bathed in starlight, until sunrise.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you're interested in that first stargazing experience Aziraphale mentioned (and the background for Crowley's "sparkly" comment), see [Sparkling Sky-Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845834).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
